Survivor: The Australian Outback
Survivor: The Australian Outback was the second fan fiction season. It consisted of the sixteen survivors. It was, of course, epic as hell. Good stuff Episode One: Get Out of my Helicopter! The sixteen castaways skydived into the outback. Sixteen buffs, eight for each tribe. Each person would grab the first buff they found. The buffs would dictate their tribe affiliations. Ogakor had no trouble hiking to their camp, but Kucha had problems at the hands of Mitchell's bad navigating. Ogakor was able to start a fire thanks to Michael, who immediately took a leadership role. Colby, Keith and Michael agreed to form an alliance given that, as males, they were in the minority. At Kucha, Kel, Rodger and Debb were able to build an excellent shelter, while everyone else annoyed them by not working as hard. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes have to maneuver across a broken bridge by using two planks. Going down to a raft with a torch carrier, they will get on the raft, put their torch on the holder, and then push the raft to get to the island that is across the way. At the island are two sets of ladder rungs that they need to grab and then go to another raft. The tribe has to pull on the rope to get back to the other island. Once they get to the other island they need to put the rungs on the ladder, climb up to a fire pit, and light it. **'Reward:' Waterproof matches, and immunity Ogakor won immunity handily. Alicia found the clue to the idol in the reward. Back at Kucha, the hardworking trio of Debb, Kel and Rodger decided to vote for Jerri because of her laziness. The three workers announced that everyone should just vote for people who did less work, aggravating Jeff. He made an alliance on the fly, and Rodger was voted out 5-3. Episode 2: The Hand that Feeds Coming back from tribal council, Debb and Kel were worried not only that they were next on the chopping block, but also that their tribe did not have their priorities straight. Making fire was made much easier with the arrival of waterproof matches at Ogakor. While looking for twigs to make fire, Colby found the idol without a clue. He took it and buried it in a new spot. Alicia told Amber that she had the clue, and the two of them looked for the idol. They wound up finding the original spot, but Colby had moved the idol. Back at camp, Mad Dog and Tina expressed disgust over their obvious looking. Michael continued to annoy his tribe with bad leadership and arrogance. At Kucha, Mitchell annoyed his tribemates with his lousy work ethic and constant singing. *'Reward Challenge:' “Butch Cassidy”: Each tribe member has to jump off a small cliff, and swim out to a floating crate. Once the tribe member is touching the crate, the next person can jump. Once all members are at the crate, they must dive down, unhook the crate, and swim it down through the rapids and back to shore. **'Reward:' Two blankets *'Immunity Challenge:' One member from each tribe will eat whatever the wheel Jeff spins lands on. Most spaces contain aboriginal food, or “bush tucker” while some have smoother food (apple, candy bar). Refusing to eat or not being able to finish the food loses a point for your team. Each person must eat at least once. Kucha easily won the reward challenge, with an especially strong performance by Nick. At immunity, Kucha won in a close race. At Ogakor, Michael suspected that Mad Dog and Maralyn would join the men in voting off Amber. Colby did a little bit of scrambling to try to get the girls to vote off Amber. At tribal council, Michael and Amber tied 4-4. At the revote, Mad Dog and Kimmi decided to flip and Amber was voted out 4-4, 5-1. Episode 3: No Effort Coming back from tribal council, an angry Alicia confronted her tribe about Amber's elimination. Kimmi tried to reassure Alicia by telling her that they were still in an alliance, but Alicia blew her off. The next day at Kucha, Kel was able to form an alliance with Jerri and Elisabeth. Jeff took notice, and he, Nick and Mitchell reconfirmed their loyalty to each other. This made Debb what she considered to be a crucial swing vote. Jeff found the clue to the idol in one of the blankets.At Ogakor, Keith amazed his tribe by catching six fish with a spear and cooking them masterfully. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe would select one member to hold a pole on their shoulders, and one “loader” who placed the buckets on the pole. The remaining tribe members would traverse a long balance beam with a pole on their shoulder with one bucket on either side, and hang it on the opposing tribe’s pole. **'Reward:' Fishing gear with line, hooks, lures, and a net *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe, tethered together, would race through a log sheet, down a sand slide to and across the river, climb over obstacles, and sprint across the sand to the finish line. At the reward challenge, Kucha won their third straight challenge. At the immunity challenge, Ogakor emerged victorious. Back at camp, alliance leaders Kel and Jeff agreed that there was no sense in getting nasty and decided to vote out the only tribe member without an alliance, Debb. At an anti-climactic tribal council, Debb was voted out 6-1. Episode 4: Switch 'em Up, Kid! Coming back from tribal council, the tribe was as united as it had ever been. They came upon the grim realization that they would have to turn on each other. The next day, Jeff found the idol using his clue. Later, it was announced that the tribes would be randomly switched. At Ogakor, Elisabeth and Jerri were worried about being the only two original Kuchas but quickly realized that Alicia was on the chopping block. The Kucha, Michael took the leadership role and was not particularly well received. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe must unscramble a slide puzzle, giving them a map to their reward. **'Reward:' Three egg-laying chickens and a rooster *'Immunity Challenge:' A questionnaire, with questions from their survival handbook given to them before leaving for Australia. There are six spots per tribe. Each correct answer moves the tribe up a spot. At the reward challenge, Ogakor took victory. They won immunity, too, in a very close race. Back at camp, Michael scrambled around trying to convince the original Kuchas that the Ogakors were excellent around camp and should be kept around. He gunned for Mitchell, stating that he was lazy. In the end, loyalty outweighed productivity, and Michael was voted out 4-3. Episode 5: Play it Cool, Stick Together, Burn Them All Coming back from tribal council, Mad Dog and Kimmi were worried that they would be picked off by the original Kuchas. Kimmi acknowldged that she was not strong, so they could not argue that they were indispensible. At Ogakor, Jerri and Elisabeth attempted to bond with Colby and Keith so that they would vote out Alicia before them. At Kucha, alliance leader Jeff and his alliance mates agreed that there was absolutely no reason to keep the women. Keith continued to provide for Ogakor by cooking their eggs, chicken and fish into a large meal. However, Colby thought that Keith had hypnotized all his tribemates and was a huge threat. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe must build a stretcher. At the challenge, two tribe members (the rescuers) must go rescue the remaining three members (the victims) scattered around the course and bring them back to the triage unit. Once the victim is back to the start, they become a rescuer and go with the others to get the next victim. **'Reward:' Two items chosen from the Survivor catalog by each tribe, plus toothpaste, toothbrushes, deodorant, and shampoo *'Immunity Challenge:' Each maze has 5 totem poles with a medallion attached to each. As a unit, they must maneuver through the maze and collect the medallions in order, then find their way to the finish line. Kucha won reward in a close race. They chose potatoes and corn as their items from the catalog. At the immunity challenge, Ogakor dominated from the beginning and won by a lot. Back at the Kucha camp, Jeff and the guys had to decide between Mad Dog and Kimmi, while the women decided to vote for Jeff for being cocky. At tribal council, the older and less physical Mad Dog was voted out 4-2. Episode 6: Huge Risk Coming back from tribal, Kimmi knew that winning immunity was vital to her life in the game. She knew that there was no way that she could sway any of her tribemates to turn on each other. The next morning at Ogakor, Keith continued to get the most firewood, cook fantastic food and catch a ton of fish. Colby and Alicia agreed to vote out Keith if they lost the next immunity challenge, but Tina had reservations, as she knew that Keith would be loyal going into the merge. At Kucha, Jeff continued to be extremely cocky and bragged privately about his control over the tribe. Kimmi attempted to get Kel and Mitchell to join her in voting out Jeff, but to no avail. Jeff and his alliance agreed to throw the challenge to vote out Kimmi. Reward/Immunity: Each tribe selects one set of eyes while the rest are blindfolded. The set of eyes will navigate the tribe through a series of tasks. First is getting two logs into a sawhorse, then switching out a fishing trap on land for one in the water, then filling up a bucket with water from a water tower, and pouring it into a wine barrel until it overflows, then finally getting a picnic basket to the final table.\ Reward: Doritos and Mountain Dew. Ogakor won in a landslide, as the four men on Kucha made no visible effort. Kimmi scrambled and tried to sway all the men, but her efforts were in vain. Kimmi was unanimously voted out at tribal council 4-1. Episode 7: The Merge Coming back from tribal, the four Kuchas were happy that their tribe was only people in the alliance. The next morning, tree mail told the two tribes to gather up all their things and move to a new beach for a merge. Everyone was friendley to each other, but a division between the original Kuchas and Ogakors was apparrent. Kel took the lead in building a shelter, which turned out excellent. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe member will stand on top of a wooden pillar in the water. Last person to stay on the pillar wins immunity. Keith won immunity over Colby and Jerri. Back at camp, Colby and Alicia told the former Kuchas of their plan to vote out Keith because of his prowess and likability. The Kuchas agreed to align with Colby and Alicia, and the large alliance decided to vote out Tina, the only person who was still loyal to immune Keith. Meanwhile, Keith and Tina thought that the plan was for the Ogakors to vote for Jeff. At tribal council, Tina was voted out 8-2. However, not enough votes were revealed for Keith to figure out that Colby and Alicia had turned on him. Episode 8: Fall of a Dominator Coming back from tribal council, Keith sat Colby and Alicia down and said that they would just have to remain loyal to each other and see what they could do. In a confessional, Colby called Keith "stupid as hell". Keith slaughtered the last chicken and made a good breakfast, but the tribe had already gotten over their enamoration and was looking to vote Keith out. The massive alliance agreed that the most important thing was to keep Keith from winning immunity. While the tribe was at a challenge, the fire burned the shelter down. Realizing that they had no more resources, they had to sleep in the open. Reward Challenge: Each person stands inside the white circle of a target and throws their boomerang, aiming for the red flag in the center of the target. *'Reward:' A full meal, consisting of smoked salmon and shrimp, grilled chicken, pasta, Greek salad, rolls, and dessert *'Immunity Challenge:' Connect the ropes to the poles to make as many squares as possible. Colby narrowly won reward over Jeff, and chose to take him along on the reward. Colby said that it was because Jeff had come so close, but his real motive was to gain favor in the eyes of the clear leader of the alliance. Colby also won the immunity challenge. Back at camp, the writing was on the wall. Keith asked Colby for the immunity at tribal, but Colby did not. Keith understood, as if Keith was spared, then Colby would have been voted off. Keith voted for Jeff and was unanimously was voted out, becoming the first member of the jury. (8-1) Episode 9: Picking up the Pieces Everyone was happy coming back from tribal council, Alicia was happy that Keith was gone, but worried about Colby's and her future in the game. Colby did not worry because he had a hidden immunity idol. The next morning, the tribe was in mild chaos without Keith there to provide or direct people. No one was able to catch any fish, and cooking the rice properly seemed to be an impossible task. Colby stepped up and gathered a lot of fire wood to keep himself off the chopping block. It was rainy, and the lack of a shelter became a serious problem. The men attemoted to build a new shelter with what little they had. *'Reward Challenge:' An obstacle course **'Reward:' A helicopter ride to the Great Barrier Reef, snorkeling, and lunch *'Immunity Challenge:' Each person will stand on a tower in the water and, connected by a rope, try to knock the other person off balance into the water. The winners move on to a shaky beam, and the finalists square off on unsteady platforms. Jerri won the reward over Alicia and Jeff and chose to take Elisabeth with her. They enjoyed their reward and did not talk strategy. At the immunity challenge, Jeff won over Jerri in a close battle. Back at camp, Jeff proposed to the former Kuchas that they split the votes between Colby and Alicia in case one of them had an idol. Colby and Alicia agreed to vote for Jerri. However, Colby suspected what Jeff and his alliance might be doing. To save himself and his idol, he voted for Alicia at tribal council, sending her home and making her the second jury member. (4-3-1) Day 10: The Ultimate Coup Coming back from tribal, Colby was congratualated by Jeff for figuring out his plan and getting Alicia voted out. Jeff then offered a final 2 pact, which Colby accepted. However, Colby was extremely skeptical and did not believe him. The next morning, the men went on a long hike and came back with enough wood to finish their shelter. The tribe bonded over building the shelter. Colby stated that, as the last Ogakor, he felt like and outcast, but at least he liked the people he was with. Kel found a fruit tree, so the food supply was supplemented. The tribe was beginning to get back on track without Keith. At the auction, Colby got a biscuit and a glass of Kool-Aid, Jerri got a hamburger, Elisabeth got a candy bar, Jeff got an 8-oz steak, Kel got some gummi bears, Mitchell got a glass of beer and Nick got nachos. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each person must create fire in a fire bucket on one side of a scale, then by adding water to another bucket with a hole in it, tilt the scale to raise the fire bucket to light a fuse. Nick won immunity over Colby, Jeff and Jerri. Back at camp, Jeff figured that there was no use in turning on each other and that Colby did not have the idol since he did not play it at the last tribal. The alliance agreed to vote out Colby. At tribal council, Colby did play his idol, and Jeff was blindsided with the idol in his pocket, becoming the third jury member. (1-0) Episode 11 Nobody could look Colby in the eye after tribal council. They seemed lost without their leader. Colby realized that he had two options: win immunity or pit the men and women against each other and become the swing vote. The next morning, Jeff came to camp and announced that the next tribal council was the last time to play the idol. He then read the clue out loud and everyone went off to find it. Colby succeeded. Later, he and Mitchell had an argument over keeping the fire going. *'Reward Challenge:' A ropes course with four checkpoints; at each checkpoint, there are several options on what direction to go. Each castaway is connected with two carabiners, and one must be attached at all times. *'Reward:' A horseback ride through the Outback with cattle stockmen, an overnight stay at their camp, with dinner, breakfast, and a cot to sleep on *'Immunity Challenge:' Each player will shoot macadamia nuts with a slingshot toward plates, trying to hit everyone else's. Elisabeth won reward and was happy to see her mother waiting there for her. She enjoyed her time away from the game. Jerri won immunity over Nick in a close race. Back at camp, Colby decided to get revenge on Mitchell. He showed the girls his idol to gain their trust and told them to vote out Mitchell. The girls figured that him getting voted off was better than one of them. The other men agreed to vote for Colby. At tribal council, Colby played his idol and Mitchell was blindsided and became the fourth member of the jury. (3-0) Episode 12: Coffeeshop Surprise Coming back from tribal, Elisabeth and Jerri assured Nick and Kel that their alliance was still tight. They agreed; however, Nick expressed privately that he would like to get revenge on the girls. Meanwhile, Colby figured that he would have to win all the remaining immunities if he was to make it to the end. The next day, the remaining survivors talked about how much they missed their families and how the end of the game had almost arrived. They finally ran out of fruit from the tree, but still had plenty of rice to sustain them for the rest of the game. *'Reward Challenge:' The Survivor’s loved ones would be asked 5 survival trivia questions via instant messaging. **'Reward:' A 30 minute Internet chat with loved ones back home, and a $500 shopping spree to buy their loved ones presents *'Immunity Challenge:' Each player is shackled together at the wrists, ankles, and waist. After hearing a story, they must run to 8 stations. A correct answer will give them a key to unlock one of their shackles, which they must bring back to the center of the course. They must get 5 right to remove all of the locks. Nick won reward over Kel in a close race. Nick enjoyed instant messaging with his dad, mom and sister. At the immunity challenge, Colby's good luck continued as he won immunity. Back at camp, Kel and Nick decided that they needed to get revenge on the girls by voting one of them out. Meanwhile, the girls wanted to vote out Kel for being stronger and less socially adept than Nick. Both sides tried to convince Colby to join them. In the end, Colby decided he did not want to deal with Kel's strength. Kel was voted out 3-2 and became the fifth member of the jury. Episode 13: The Final Four Coming back from tribal, Jerri and Elisabeth were happy that Colby had chosen to side with them. Nick approached Colby, where the former expressed his dislike for the latter. Elisabeth and Jerri agreed to go to the end together, while telling both of the men that they were in an alliance of three. Nick fell for the ploy, but Colby, who had never felt truly welcomed, did not. Immunity Challenge: Find as many matching pairs of items as possible. Colby dominated at the challenge and won immunity. Back at camp, Nick knew that he was about to go. At tribal council, he made a noble speech stating how he had enjoyed playing the game, had a special place in his heart for the two remaining girls and harbored ill feelings towards Colby. Nick was indeed voted out 3-1, becoming the sixth member of the jury. Coming back from tribal council, Colby knew that the bond between the two girls was tight and would have to win the next immunity. He realized that he had been extremely lucky in getting as far as he did. The next day, the final three made idols to give back to the land and passed the torches of their fallen comerades. *'Immunity Challenge:' The remaining 3 would answer 12 questions about the players who made up the Barramundi tribe. Colby surprised everyone when he won immunity by just one point over the two girls. Colby chose to take Jerri, deciding that Elisabeth was too sweet to go up against. Elisabeth was voted out and became the final member of the jury. (1-0) After Jerri thanked Colby, they went to bed right after tribal council. In the morning, a feast was waiting for them. At sundown, they hiked to tribal council. Keith asked them to describe exactly how much effort they put into the challenges. Jerri said that she gave it her all every time. Colby said that he tried harder than anything he had done before because winning was vital for him to stay in the game. Alicia asked Colby if his game was less impressive because he relied on playing the idol and winning challenges to get to the end, whereas Jerri had immunity only once. Colby said no because strategizing with the idol and dominating challenges is part of the game and should be praised. Jeff asked nothing, but made a speech. He said that he admired the gameplay of Colby, but wanted to be loyal to Jerri. He concluded by saying that he had a hard decision to make and would be listening carefully to every word they said. Mitchell said nothing to Colby and asked Jerri why she voted for him the night he was voted out. Jerri said that she voted for him because she knew that Colby had the idol and she wanted to gain favor with him. Kel asked what the finalists had done to help the tribe around camp. Colby said that he fished and gathered wood. Jerri said that she cooked after Keith had been voted out. Nick said that they should know who he is voting for and wished them the best. Elisabeth said that she respected both of their games and asked what each one would do with the money. Colby said that he would help his mother and buy a Harley; Jerri said that she would pour all the money into her acting career. In the end, Colby was named the sole survivor, earning the votes of Keith, Alicia, Jeff and Kel. Category:Real Seasons